


Puppy Love

by Enlightener



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Comedy, Dog!Yuuri, Dogs, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, NO BESTIALITY OMG, WARNING: Makkachin has passed away in this fic, hidden identity, silliness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlightener/pseuds/Enlightener
Summary: 當勇利被變成一隻狗之後，他完全沒有預料到自己最後居然會來到維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的公寓裡。他很快的發現，比變成他偶像的寵物還糟糕的事便是看著他愛戀著某人。注意：這篇文裡的馬卡欽已經過世了





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540119) by [Phyona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyona/pseuds/Phyona). 



> 大家好，這篇的翻譯原本是PO在Lofter上，裡面有些章節會有註解，有興趣的話可以去看看吧！這裡就是完全版了。然後被Lofter吞掉的第八章就在這裡出現了，真是可喜可賀，該死的敏感詞  
> 我並不擁有這個作品的任何權利，一切版權屬於原作的Phyona太太。要轉載的話請去問一下原作，他同意我就同意啦！但還是希望可以留言告知一下呢。  
> 有錯都是我的錯，歡迎指正。  
> 本篇之後應該會再小幅度修正翻譯

勇利的運氣糟透了。

 

他覺得只有這個原因可以解釋到底為什麼這種事情會發生在他身上。

 

他並不覺得自己是個沒禮貌的人，但是在自由滑狠狠的失敗之後，他在冰場外撞到了一個女人，他的心情非常糟糕，所以沒有跟她道歉。世錦賽本該是要洗刷他在大獎賽的恥辱的，然後他再次把自己的臉面丟盡了。

 

他無法忍受切雷斯蒂諾不甚掩飾的失望，而如果他見到維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，那麼，嗯，他會崩潰的。

 

他怎麼會知道他會撞到一個女巫之類的人啊？他甚至不知道有女巫存在在這個世界上。明明一個簡單「對不起」就可以讓他免於受到詛咒的命運的。

 

現在，他低頭看著自己曾經的手--現在的爪子--顫抖著，他試著思考下一步該怎麼做。他現在在一個不熟悉的城市裡，除了教練之外沒有任何朋友，而且他也不知道切雷斯蒂諾在哪。就算他知道，他也不可能就這麼走上前去說，「嘿，我是勇利，我被變成一隻貴賓狗了，你知道什麼咒語可以把我變回來嗎？」

 

他盡可能的壓制住自己的恐慌，但是顯然變成一隻狗並沒有解決他的焦慮症的問題。他的心跳開始加速，舌頭吐出來喘著氣。他在自己躲藏的走廊上轉著圈。眼睛因淚水而刺痛。

 

他必須得回到冰場。

 

「汪！」的一聲他開始跑了起來，衝到人行道上。

 

他衝回了冰場，祈禱著他可以找到一個地方溜進去然後遇到一個認識的人。有那麼一瞬間他以為自己的運氣變好了，因為有個人正在打開後門。

 

他很累，3A摔倒的時候撞到的地方還痠痛著，但是他用盡了所有剩餘的力氣在門關起之前跑了進去。他躍了過去，剛剛好…

 

撞到一個堅實的身體。

 

男人悶哼了一聲跌到了地上，勇利就這麼壓在他身上。

 

「對不起！」勇利試著說道，但是發出來的卻是狗叫聲，他站起身來看著他撞倒的人，而他的呼吸頓時卡在了喉嚨裡。

 

「維克多，」他喘著氣說道，或至少他試著這麼做。他發出來的聲音還比較像是「汪！」

 

那雙無與倫比的藍色眼睛看向他，睜的大大的。維克多的臉頰是粉色的，他的銀髮優雅的散落在額前。

 

勇利無數次的幻想過這一瞬間，他幻想過當他終於得以在平等的場合和他的偶像相遇時他會說些什麼。他應該會是很精明的，甚至是風趣的，或者是開玩笑的向維克多說道要打破他的紀錄，讓他跌落獎台。

 

他沒有想到他會真的讓維克多「跌落」，而且當他做出這種事的時候他還他媽的是隻貴賓犬。

 

「看看我遇到了什麼？」維克多笑著說。他伸出手臂揉揉勇利耳朵後面的毛。勇利顫抖了一下。「你看起來幾乎跟馬卡欽一模一樣！就只是小了一點，毛還是黑色的。」

 

勇利張開嘴想要回答，但是旋即放棄。他還能說些什麼？要說他知道有關維克多和馬卡欽—那隻在小維死掉後幾周也跟著去世的狗—的一切嗎？還是他的房間裡貼滿了維克多的海報？還是他從十二歲開始就不曾錯過維克多的任何一個節目？或是他或許有那麼一點點的愛上他？

 

他甚至連開口請他幫忙都做不到。而且他為什麼要開口呢？這也不在維克多力所能及的範圍裡。

 

反正他除了吠叫以外什麼也不能做。

 

他踉蹌地讓到旁邊，讓維克多起身。維克多直起身來，然後溫柔的環繞住勇利的脖子，讓他顫抖退縮。

 

「你的項圈呢？你是流浪狗嗎？」

 

恐懼讓一陣疲勞突然淹沒了勇利。維克多的觸摸比他原本預料的還要舒服，他把身體的重量靠在維克多的腿上，他發現自己沉浸其中。雖然他們倆個從未好好見過面，但是維克多身上的某種東西讓他覺得很安全，很熟悉。

 

「這東西是什麼鬼？」有個人在他身後兇狠地說道。勇利抖了一下，但是維克多安慰地拍拍他。

 

尤里‧普里賽茨基出現在視線裡。勇利記得他是因為他的成年組節目，還有那次維克多誤以為他是想要合照的粉絲。一回想起這個回憶，他不禁畏縮。

 

「牠真的很漂亮，不是嗎？」維克多說，臉上掛著心型嘴，閃閃發亮。勇利覺得自己的胸膛一陣溫暖，但是隨後意識到在他是人類的時候維克多永遠也不會這麼對他說。

 

「狗很噁心欸。而且你到底是在哪裡找到牠的？」

 

「是牠找到我的。」

 

「別告訴我你真的要收養牠…」

 

勇利的目光流連在兩人身上，開始感到恐慌。如果維克多拋棄了他，他就不知道該怎麼辦了。他哀鳴著，頭頂著維克多的手。

 

「我想我會收養牠。而且你知道我要幫他取什麼名字嗎？」維克多說，笑著看向勇利。

 

「跳蚤狗？」

 

「我要叫他勇利(Yuuri)，是以你命名的喔。」

 

尤里氣急敗壞，臉因為青少年的憤怒而染上了紅。

 

「你要是敢--」

 

「你覺得這個名字怎樣？小兄弟？你喜歡「勇利」嗎？」維克多說道，彎下身，他的臉近到勇利可以舔到他。雖然他不太想這麼做。

 

有隻狗叫了一聲。勇利隨後意識到那正是他自己發出來的。

 

「你是拿我的名字給牠取的名還是另外那個不會滑冰的傢伙的？」

 

勇利的耳朵抽動了一下，眼睛立刻看向維克多的臉。維克多的神情是禮貌的，什麼也沒有透露。

 

「那有差嗎？」他無甚所謂的輕甩手腕說道。尤里看起來好像快要殺人了。

 

在勇利來得及消化什麼叫「另一個」Yuri之前，維克多就把他帶到了街上。

 

「你覺得呢？」他對勇利說道，好像他真的可以回答他的問題一樣。「你今晚想跟我一起回家嗎？」

 

無數種不同的情緒混雜在一起，爭奪著主導權。

一方面，勇利知道跟著維克多回去直到詛咒失效或者是他找到辦法是最符合邏輯的，但是這麼做的同時他也覺得很有罪惡感。他無法否認他對著滑冰界的傳奇從小就有著深深的戀慕，而就這麼隱瞞身分走進他的公寓裡感覺較好像是一種冒犯。

 

不過反正他也沒有選擇權。而且，實話實說，他覺得有一點恐慌。

 

他跟著維克多走過寒冷的俄羅斯街道，然後試著在維克多表揚他有乖乖地跟好他的時候表現得沒有那麼洋洋自得。

 

\---

 

「過來，過來，」維克多拍著大腿說道，鼓勵勇利跨過公寓的門檻。

 

勇利聳拉著尾巴躡手躡腳地進了門，環顧一下四周。房間很簡潔時尚。昂貴。其實一想到維克多有多少贊助這並不令人驚訝，但是勇利覺得不太協調。

 

他現在正處在維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的家裡這件事是難以想像、不可置信的，所以當維克多前去摸摸他的頭的時候，他完全沒有預料到。他往後猛的一縮。

維克多舉起雙手，往後踏了一步，給他一點空間。

 

「我有很多狗狗的東西，應該今晚就都可以弄好了。」他柔聲說，走去把門關上。勇利走進去開放式的廚房裡，發現地板上擺著空著的狗碗。

「我就是沒辦法把馬卡欽的東西丟掉，但現在看來這是件好事，對吧？」

 

維克多脫下外套，走到冰箱，在經過勇利的時候保持著長長的距離，給予他空間。(註)

 

「我來給你找些吃的吧。」

 

維克多花了長的誇張的時間準備他的食物。

勇利在這個角度看不到他從冰箱跟食物櫃裡拿出了什麼，但是維克多似乎在做一些非常正經的東西。

他已經開始覺得興奮了。

 

「Tada！」維克多說道，把寫著馬卡欽名字的碗在他面前放了下來。

 

勇利看著他的晚餐。他看到米飯，豆子，一點點肉，以及某種黏膩潮濕的狗食，上面還灑著裝飾用香菜，在其他的場合看起來會很可愛。

 

胃裡一陣翻攪，勇利退走，爪子在地上滑動。

就算他真的很有食慾，像隻動物一樣吃著狗食這種事對他來講還是太難以負荷了。

他發出了代表著噁心的聲音，舌頭吐出。

維克多把碗移開。

 

「你不喜歡嗎？這是馬卡欽的最愛，」維克多道。勇利抬頭看向他，但是立刻又移開了視線，因為維克多的表情讓他覺得就是一隻舊靴子他也會把它吞下去。

 

一陣熟悉的恐懼再度上湧。

 

這難道就是勇利今後的人生了嗎？

他會不會一輩子就在偶像的廚房地板上吃飯？

他會不會再也不能滑冰了？

他的家人怎麼辦？他們大概會以為他拋棄他們了。

 

然後一個恐怖的想法讓他的血液冰冷。

 

他會不會再也不能吃豬排飯了？

 

世界開始變得模糊。

 

「嘿，嘿，怎麼了？」維克多說道，在隔著他幾步之外的地方蹲了下來。

 

勇利發現自己在哭，但是不是平常的人類的那種哭法。 小聲的，尖銳的嗚嗚聲從喉嚨裡發出，他全身都在顫抖。

 

「沒事的，」維克多非常真誠地說道，好似勇利的人生並沒有被摧毀一樣。「那食物真的有這麼糟嗎？我保證你跟我在一起很安全，我不會讓不好的事發生在你身上的。」

 

維克多的聲音裡有著某種甜蜜吸引了他的注意力，他的舌頭捲動的方式就好像他是在說古文，就好像那些詞語是為他而設計的。

 

勇利對上他的眼睛。

 

「就是這樣，」維克多安慰道。「一切都會沒事的。」

 

他的話語不應該對勇利造成這麼大的影響的，但是他發現自己的心跳正恢復平緩，內心的恐慌正漸漸減輕。

 

「不如我們跳過晚餐去看電視吧？以前馬卡欽超喜歡看電視的。」

 

維克多踩著輕柔的步伐越過他走向沙發。

 

勇利緊張的接近。他在一個安全的距離外停了下來，坐在他的後腿上。

 

「上來這兒，甜心。」維克多說，拍拍他旁邊的位子。

 

勇利沒有動。

他恨死了維克多在不知道他的真實身分的情況下被迫這樣寵愛他，接納他到自己的生活裡。這讓勇利覺得很詭異。

而且維克多所說的「甜心」在勇利的耳裡聽起來絕對跟維克多所指的意思不一樣。

 

「來嘛，」維克多再度嘗試，他真誠的表情閃爍。「拜託？」

 

勇利堅持坐在原地。

維克多的臉沉了下來，一種更深沉的傷心一閃而逝。

 

勇利的決心開始動搖。

他永遠也不想看到維克多不開心的樣子。那不適合他，那玷汙了勇利喜愛的無憂無慮的美。

 

一個深呼吸，他跳到沙發上在扶手旁縮成一球，盡可能的離維克多遠一點。

 

維克多伸出手摸摸他，但是當勇利緊繃的時候就停了下來。他手握拳，放回大腿上，眼裡的光變得黯淡。

 

為了讓自己不要專注在維克多的那種樣子上，勇利開始打量周遭。維克多的公寓很冰冷，沒有裝飾。裡面沒有家人朋友的照片，沒有雜物。沒有除了自己以外的人生活過的痕跡。

 

家裡面的藏書量十分可觀，但是沒有勇利印象中他贏過的獎牌獎盃。他發出一聲咕噥，納悶他是不是把那些東西都丟了，反正到了他這種程度勝利大概已經對他無所謂了。

 

「如果馬卡欽還在的話他一定會很喜歡你的，」維克多低聲說道，打斷了他的思考。在他認真看過這間公寓之後，他可以看到很多馬卡欽的痕跡。電視旁邊有一箱狗玩具，一張狗狗專用的床，門邊還掛著遛狗用的繩索。

 

勇利想要安慰他，但是又壓住的自己的渴望。

他想到不斷在等著他的小維，還有那聲從來沒有被說出口的道別，他自己也感受到了那種哀悼的刺痛。

如果事情不是這樣的話，或許他們可以互相談談他們共同失去的東西，但是這就跟其他事情一樣是不可觸及的夢想。

 

一會兒過後，維克多似乎接受了勇利不會再靠的更近的事實，於是他選了一部電影開始播放。

勇利不禁好奇維克多的生活是不是一直都是如此的。他有朋友嗎？有沒有除了滑冰以外的興趣？有沒有家庭？

維克多有可能是孤獨的這個想法和勇利心目中的他的形象產生了不愉快的衝突。維克多一直以來都是外向的，有魅力的，或者至少在公眾面前是如此。那跟現在的他看起來不像是同一個人，他眼前的人眼睛十分柔軟，脆弱蒼白的脖頸從襯衫中顯露而出…

 

勇利強迫自己移開視線。

 

聽著影片發出的背景噪音，勇利開始恍神，一整天的疲勞讓他的身體越來越沉重。

 

當維克多說「睡覺時間到了，」的時候，勇利嚇到從沙發上跌下去。他抖了抖自己的身子，忽視維克多充滿興味的笑聲。他朝著他的狗窩前進，維克多阻止了他。

 

「噢，不要，別睡在那裡。過來床上和我一起睡嘛。」

 

一陣緊繃竄過他的身體。

 

床上？和維克多？

 

勇利不知道自己是不是被困在某種奇怪的夢裡，在他的大腦看了太多狼人漫畫之後製造出來的產物。

 

但是他記得維克多那個時候的表情，失去馬卡欽的傷痕是如此深沉明顯。他可以感受到維克多的孤獨，跟他自己的是那麼相像。

 

隨著一陣嘆息，他垂著頭，跟著維克多進到他的臥室裡。一踏進門，維克多拍了拍床，想讓他跳上去。勇利沒有動。

 

當維克多放棄，走進去廁所之後，勇利在房間邊緣的一角趴了下來，盡可能的離床遠一點。

 

「你在那裏幹嘛？」維克多回來的時候皺著眉說道。有一瞬間，勇利擔心他是不是又會把他抱上去，但是維克多就放任他窩在那兒。

他嘆息著躺進他的床，背靠枕頭，拿起一本書。

 

勇利閉上眼睛假裝在睡覺。一陣沉默籠罩了兩人。地板很硬，但是他已經累癱了。當維克多講話的時候，他正準備要睡去。

 

「我很高興你來到這裡，」勇利的眼睛睜開的時候正好看到一滴眼淚落下維克多的臉頰，他立刻就把他擦掉。

 

維克多似乎不打算再說些什麼，因為他打開他的書開始閱讀。當勇利看著他的時候，他對維克多的認知又新增了一些。

勇利對維克多有各式各樣的想像，但是難過卻從來不是其中之一。

 

他當然清楚維克多跟他的貴賓狗關係有多親近，但是維克多給人的感覺實在是太過高高在上了，悲傷這種東西似乎跟他一點也扯不上關係。比起人類，他更像是個神。看到他人的一面的衝擊實在是太大又太衝突了。

 

儘管勇利很累，但是他仍花了一會才沉沉睡去，翻書的聲音最終引他進入夢鄉。維克多的存在比他想像中的還能帶給他平靜。如果他還是人類的話，勇利會很緊張地想要說些話或者是帶給他驚喜，但是現在他是一條狗，他不需要擔心這些事。這是他唯一能想到成為一條狗的好處了。

 

他希望這條詛咒並不會永遠持續下去，不過如果真的是那樣的話，他覺得自己現在在的地方就是最好的了。維克多他知道的人裡面最愛狗的。

 

\---

 

勇利驚醒。

 

時間還很早。他振作的吸了一口氣，低頭看了看自己。當他看到毛、爪子、以及尾巴的時候，他感覺自己的內臟狠狠一縮。詛咒在黯淡的晨光中顯得更為真實。永久。

 

維克多在床上翻了一下，吸引了勇利的注意力。

 

當他看見他時，他的舌頭頂到了上顎。

 

維克多真是漂亮極了。他的五官柔和，沉睡時皮膚微微泛紅。他宛如一幅畫，手指微分，擺在頭的旁邊，棉被低低的蓋住他裸露的腰。

 

「勇利？」維克多咕噥著，眼睛緩緩睜開。勇利看著他逐漸清醒的臉。「你在那兒啊。」

 

勇利張開嘴想要回答，維克多呼喚他名字的聲音令他的胸口感到一陣溫暖，但是他只能跟一隻狗一樣發出叫聲。聽到自己的聲音，他的臉扭曲了一下。

 

「你一定很餓了吧。」

 

沒錯。非常。但是一想到他要吃罐裝狗食就令他的口水凝結。

 

維克多把棉被扔到一邊，伸展著站了起來。勇利的目光被他柔軟的背部吸引，然後來到了腰窩，最後看到了下半身完美的弧度。

 

勇利羞惱的對自己低吠了一聲，然後試著站起身。不幸的是，他還沒有習慣他的四隻腳，它們在他的身下垮了下來，他的下巴撞到了地板，造成了一聲聲響。

 

「你真是笨手笨腳的，」維克多笑著穿上了襯衫和棉褲。

勇利咕噥著，耳朵垂下來貼著頭部溜了出去。多年來，勇利不斷地想要像維克多展現他的身姿可以有多優雅，他的步法以及他的跳躍變得有多靈巧，這都是因為維克多啟發了他。

 

昨天的自由滑的回憶正在嘲笑他。他不知道維克多有沒有看到他的表演。如果有的話，他一定會認為勇利根本不應該參加這場比賽，他不配，他笨手笨腳的。

 

失敗的沉重正重重的壓在他的背上，勇利緩緩的走到沙發邊。他有強烈的渴望想要消失，所以他貼到地板上，鑽到沙發底下。

 

「你在那底下做什麼啊？」維克多走進房間的時候這麼說道，他彎下身微笑。「你是在把自己藏起來嗎？」

 

勇利希望維克多可以不要再問他問題了。每次當他不能回答的時候，他都覺得有一部份的自己崩塌了。

 

「那你可能會想要把你的尾巴也收進去。」

 

勇利把尾巴收到自己身邊，然後看著維克多的腳走過去。

 

在維克多在廚房裡忙碌著的時候，勇利還是待在沙發底下。咖啡香飄散到他那邊，讓他口水直流。然後維克多開始料理蛋，培根，以及吐司。勇利可以分出每一種味道，就好像他們被寫在空氣中一樣。

 

他的肚子隆隆作響。

 

維克多最終朝他走過來，在地上擺了個碗。他坐了下去，兩腳交疊，然後用手指拿起了一些蛋。

 

「很好吃的，我保證。簡單又美味。」維克多說道，把他的手伸到沙發下，手掌朝上。「試試看嘛，甜心。」

 

勇利不敢相信這真的發生了。他看著自己眼前的食物眨了眨眼，震驚不已，納悶自己到底到底是怎麼讓那個維克多‧尼基弗羅夫用手餵食自己。這很奇怪。但是那個蛋聞起來非常美味，他已經很久沒有這麼餓了。食物一直以來都是他的弱點。

 

在他可以繼續想下去之前，他的舌頭伸了出來舔了舔維克多的手掌。他嚥了下去。

 

「好孩子，」維克多說。這聲讚美如同一陣溫暖的微風般擊中了勇利，安撫了他自己都不知道的地方。「看吧，我又不會對你下毒。你為何不出來吃你的早餐呢？」

 

勇利等到維克多走回廚房後才從沙發底下鑽出來。

 

當他開始吃的時候，維克多滿意的哼了一聲，讓勇利的胸膛顫抖。

 

「等你吃完之後，我會帶你去好好地散個步。」

 

散步聽起來令人愉悅，但是勇利隨即意識到他得解放自己，在公共場合裡，在維克多面前。

 

勇利決定他非常厭惡成為一隻狗。

 

\---

 

「你覺得呢？」維克多那晚問他，站在鏡子前面擺弄著姿勢。他的名牌西裝漂亮的穿在他身上，凸顯出他的線條以及他眼睛的顏色。

 

勇利在他身後的地板上坐著，努力的讓自己看起來很猶豫。

 

雖然維克多中途離開了幾個小時去參加表演滑，但是他們今天相處的過程是令人意外的愉快，也分散了一些注意力。他幾乎忘了那天晚上的舞會。他都忙著在安靜的公寓裡觀察維克多，看著他偶爾起來伸展，閱讀，或是在廚房裡笨手笨腳的忙碌。有一次他們甚至一起睡午覺，雖然勇利還是和維克多保持著適當的距離。

 

儘管他的確希望他們兩個可以不用玩你丟我撿的遊戲，但是維克多在過程中大概喪失了比勇利還要多的尊嚴。當維克多把球丟出去，勇利沒有把它咬回來的時候，他試著示範該怎麼做。他不僅四肢著地，嘴裡還叼著球。

 

雖然勇利盡了最大的努力讓自己看起來對這不感興趣，但是他無法停止自己津津有味地欣賞維克多像是在搖擺尾巴般扭動的樣子，他咬著球微笑的模樣，以及他閃閃發光的眼睛。

 

當維克多把球放在他面前，抬頭充滿期望的看著他的時候，勇利難以自持的在他的臉頰舔了濕濕的一道，嚇了維克多一跳。

 

維克多大叫一聲，假裝被噁心到了，他在地上滾了一圈咯咯的笑了起來。

 

勇利看著他，嘴巴抖動著，一陣強烈的愉悅在他的身體裡如同花一般的綻放。

 

現在，那些愉快的時光已經都離開了他。

 

他知道缺席表演滑和舞會會損壞自己的形象。他納悶切雷斯蒂諾是否會擔心他，或者是認為他在忽略他。勇利不會怪他這麼想。他知道自己有多麼令人失望，尤其是和披集這個夢幻般的學生相比。

 

他正在被取代。這是他應得的。

 

「有這麼糟嗎？嗯？」維克多問道，皺著眉看著鏡子裡的勇利，一隻手撫過銀色的頭髮。「算了，反正我也只想給那個人留下好印象而已。」

 

勇利僵了一下，但是在他來的及思考維克多指的人是誰之前，門鈴響了。

 

勇利跳起來衝刺到維克多的腳邊，把自己貼在維克多的腿上。身體被一種原始的、動物般的恐懼充斥。

 

「噢，怎麼了？就只是克里斯而已。我保證他不會對你怎樣的。」

 

維克多拍了一下勇利的頭，離開了房間。

 

在幾個呼吸之後，勇利聚集了足夠的勇氣跟著他。他走進客廳，看到克里斯多夫‧賈柯梅蒂從容地走進大門，給維克多一個黏糊糊的、長長的擁抱。

 

勇利的胸口一陣翻攪。

 

這就是維克多想要打動的人嗎？他一直以為他們兩個只是朋友而已，但是維克多對於自己私生活的保密程度可是人盡皆知。

 

當他仔細想想之後，這還挺有道理的。克里斯多夫是在冰上少數能夠匹敵維克多的選手。他既性感又有自信。他有一切勇利沒有的東西。

 

勇利垂著頭，靜靜地走到沙發旁邊，鑽了下去。

 

「你什麼時候養了隻新的狗？」他聽到克里斯對維克多這麼說道。他們的腳映入勇利的眼簾。

 

「昨天。他是隻流浪狗，所以才會這麼怕生。我是在比賽之後找到他的。」

 

「這就可以解釋你昨天到底去哪了。我還想說你終於有勇氣去把鋼管舞先生帶回家了呢。」

 

維克多用腳趾頂著地板。「我覺得他對我沒興趣。」

 

「在他看到你穿這套西裝之後他就會有了。」

 

維克多大笑。

 

「你又讓我產生希望了。」

 

「你到底要我告訴你幾次？他很明顯的就是在追你。我知道引誘別人是什麼樣子的好嗎，相信我。」

 

「恩亨，然後他從來就沒有打電話給我。」

 

勇利閉上眼睛。他知道他沒有權力去忌妒。維克多甚至根本就不認識他，而且在他發現他的真實身分之後還有可能會怨恨他。

 

況且，世界上人那麼多，維克多卻顯然對脫衣舞者情有獨鍾，雖然勇利也無法想像為什麼其那個人會去參加花滑比賽就是了。

 

勇利無比難堪的回想起披集在大學的時候頭腦發熱的把他拖去的鋼管舞課程。他這輩子從來沒有那麼羞恥過。如果維克多看到他那個樣子的話，他可能會把自己笑到禿。

 

「好吧，」克里斯嘆氣。「可以出門了，還是你想先喝一杯？」

 

「這提議聽起來太棒了。」

 

「或許用點酒精壯膽你就可以上了他。」勇利試著在他們走進廚房的時候不要聽到他們的對話，奈何他的感官實在太過靈敏。

 

一個櫃子被打開之後又被關上，玻璃杯相撞的聲音，在空氣中燃燒著伏特加的氣味。

 

「告訴我，已經過了多久了？」

 

「我不想討論這件事。」

 

「Oh, 可是我想。如果今晚你把他帶回家了該怎麼辦？你會記得要怎麼睡他嗎？」

 

「誰說我想睡他的？」

 

「維克多。」

 

一陣嘆息。

 

「我得先讓他和我講話，」維克多咕噥著。

 

「你需要一點建議嗎？」

 

維克多大笑

 

「建議？你給的？我可不想嚇死他。」

 

「有道理。」

 

在維克多跟克里斯喝完了他們的酒，準備要出門的時候，勇利覺得一陣心煩意亂。他的腦中充斥著維克多抱著一個男人，踉蹌著回到家，而自己藏在角落的樣子。

 

當維克多蹲在沙發邊往底下看去的時候，勇利太過沉浸於自己的腦海，並沒有注意到他。

 

「待會見，甜心。」維克多說道，但是當他伸出手要摸摸他的時候，勇利驚了一下，在自己意識到之前，便露出了牙齒，發出低吼。

 

維克多的手縮了回去，他的臉充滿的震驚與受傷。「對、對不起。我不應該…對不起。」他結結巴巴的說，踉蹌地站起身，勇利覺得自己像隻怪獸。

 

「或許你該把他帶去收容所，」克里斯說道。

 

維克多不發一言，勇利的心沉入谷底。

 

一想到收容所，想到狗籠，想到有可能被安樂死，他就無法呼吸。

 

「維克多，」克里斯更加柔和地說道，「不會、不會有另一隻跟馬卡欽一樣的--」

 

「我們可不可以出門了。」

 

一陣沉默過後，門被關上。

 

勇利是獨自一個人了。

 

\---

 

接下來的幾個小時，他都在痛苦當中。他在公寓裡轉著圈，哀鳴著，爪子跟地板發出喀拉喀拉的聲音。他知道他該去舞會，他也知道人們會對他這個沒膽去參加舞會的難堪敗者說什麼難聽的話。

 

但是這些煩惱沒有一個比的上維克多會帶個男人回家。

維克多一定不知道他自己有多麼的完美、天才、又善良，因為不可能有人會不回他的電話或拒絕他。

 

一陣不熟悉的渴望在他內心裡膨脹。他有一個陌生的、強烈的想要咬東西的渴望。這不是他第一次有類似於犬類的慾望，但是沒有一次的像這次這麼強烈。

 

他不想摧毀任何維克多的東西，但是他擔心如果他再不咬些東西的話他就會瘋掉。

 

勇利來到了放馬卡欽的玩具的箱子，把他的一個看到的東西咬出來：一隻狐狸娃娃，咬下去還會發出聲音。他把它放到客廳的地毯上，實驗性地咬了一口。

 

一絲絲的冷靜如同電流般竄過，消去了一些焦躁。玩具的吱吱聲就好像在嘲弄他一樣，但是卻使的每一次的咬下帶來更多的滿足。他似乎越咬越上癮。

 

當他聽到鑰匙轉開門鎖的聲音的時候，勇利已經完全沉浸在啃咬他的玩具之中。直到門被打開之後，他才發現他已經被破碎的棉花和一堆人造毛包圍。

 

勇利的眼睛緊緊的鎖在維克多身上，身體癱瘓不能動。有一部分的他對於看到維克多獨自一個人回家感到慶幸不已，但是他無法忽略他的西裝是如何歪歪斜斜的掛在身上，眼睛低垂，下方還掛著陰影。

 

「勇利？」他呼喚道。

 

當維克多地毯上的勇利身旁環繞著絨毛娃娃的碎片時，他猛的停了下來。

 

在一個漫長的、緊繃的瞬間，他毫無反應。

 

然後一聲「不」隨著一聲低喘發出，維克多大步踏向他。

 

勇利試著往後退去，但是他的雙腿仍然不在他的掌控之下。他踉蹌著，背部撞到椅子上跌了個四腳朝天。

 

維克多甚至連理都不理他。他跌坐在他的膝蓋上，手裡拿起那隻狐狸的殘骸。

 

勇利除了盯著他以外什麼也做不了。他驚恐的看著維克多傷心的眼睛滿溢著眼淚。

 

「你只是不知道而已，」維克多道，聲音破碎。「這不是你的錯，是我的、我…」

 

勇利被驚到了。他預期的是怒火，或許甚至是懲罰。勇利知道他毀了一件維克多永遠也拿不回來的東西，但是，儘管在痛苦之中，維克多仍然是溫柔、寬恕的。勇利對他的印象再次發生了改變。

 

雖然他不想太靠近維克多，但是勇利必須得做些什麼。

 

他慢慢的、慢慢的站起來，靠近他，他的耳朵向後捲去，尾巴夾在兩腿之間。他想要擁抱維克多，但是他不行，所以他只好選擇把頭靠在維克多的肩膀上。

 

維克多的身體放鬆了下來，他發出一聲嘆息。

 

「這是他最喜歡的玩具，」維克多低聲道，使勇利被罪惡感淹沒。「但是他…如果他在的話他會讓給你玩的。」

 

維克多吸了一下鼻子，伸出雙臂抱住勇利，然後把臉埋在勇利的脖子裡。一陣溫暖刺痛了他。

 

維克多聞起來像是雪和一點點古龍水的綜合，還有某種非常特別的味道。這個味道盈滿了勇利的狗鼻子，他顫抖了一下。

 

維克多鬆開他。

 

「對不起，我知道你不喜歡被摸 ，」維克多道，他站起身來，用手背擦過鼻子。「你想不想先去散個步再睡床上？」

 

勇利用鼻子蹭了蹭維克多的手掌。

 

那晚，勇利沒有睡在地板上。他看的出來維克多很低落，所以在維克多叫他的時候他就乖乖地跳到床上。但是他還是卷縮在遙遠的床邊，幾乎快要掉下去。

 

勇利不知道他們是不是往前邁進了一步，還是其實只是他放棄抵抗了。

 

\---

 

當勇利隔天早上起床的時候，他仍然是隻狗。他喪失了更多希望。

 

但是，他不想屈服在絕望之下，就算是為了維克多也好。

 

維克多很低落，或許是因為他跟他暗戀的男人約會並不順利。而一方面勇利不能說他希望他的約會可以順利，但是他仍然為他感到難受。不管怎麼說，在玩具的那件事上是他欠了維克多一次。

 

他一整天都待在他身邊，雖然他盡可能地避免觸碰他。他知道維克多想摸他，但是勇利必須得設下一條線。和維克多的接觸帶來的影響比他想像的還大，比維克多本人想像的還多。這對他們兩人都不好，而他已經開始忘記他為什麼要抵抗，為什麼維克多對他的喜愛是虛幻的。

 

他們出去散了很久的步，直到勇利的爪子開始變冷，舌頭開始伸了出來。維克多跟他說了很多話，就算那是出於他的寂寞，勇利還是感到十分感謝。

 

他們在人行道上收到了一些路人奇怪的眼光，但是維克多似乎並不在意。

 

如果他沒有很認真的去想的話，勇利幾乎可以假裝他們是朋友。

 

當他們回到維克多的公寓的時候，克里斯正等著他們。

 

「克里斯！」維克多在爬上樓梯之後說道。「我以為你回家了。」

 

「在我走之前我想給你個東西。我才剛到。」

 

維克多越過他去打開門。在背後，克里斯給了勇利一個嚴厲的眼神。

 

「我不理解你為什麼不去養隻貓就好了，」他說。維克多大笑。

 

「你知道我更喜歡狗。」

 

當克里斯越過他走進門的時候，勇利怒瞪著他。他走到沙發那邊，但這次他並沒有鑽下去。他可一點也不想要克里斯再次提起那個「收」開頭的字。

 

「所以你要給我的東西是什麼？」維克多說道，勇利在沙發上待了下來。

 

「我有一個你想要的東西，」克里斯道，非常戲劇性的頓了一下。「屬於某人的…某組電話號碼。」

 

維克多的呼吸停住，使得勇利的耳朵抽了一下。他的胃絞了起來。

 

「你怎麼拿到的？」

 

「我自有門路。現在，看在上帝的份上，你可以不用再苦苦暗戀，正大光明的給他傳簡訊了嗎？」

 

「我該說些什麼？」

 

「你跟我說過你不需要我的建議的。」

 

「我那麼說是有道理的。我真為你男友感到抱歉。」

 

「為什麼？他最喜歡我折磨他了。」

 

維克多大笑。

 

「我不知道他是怎麼對付你的，」他不乏善意的說。

 

「他用的是強烈的熱情以及頻繁的次數，」克里斯眨眼說道。「但是有關我完美性生活的話題可以先告一段落。你要跟你的鋼管舞朋友說些什麼？」

 

「我會想出個什麼東西的。」

 

在克里斯擁抱著說再見—順便在維克多的屁股上捏了一把之後，維克多在勇利旁邊的沙發上垮了下來。他盯著他的手機，咬著下唇。

 

「你覺得呢？」他說。「我應該要寫得越單純越好，對不對？」

 

勇利怒吐了一口氣，別過頭去。在安靜的房間裡，維克多的指尖點在手機螢幕上的聲音顯得尤為大聲。

 

「這樣寫怎麼樣：『我是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。昨晚我在舞會上沒能和你交流，但是我從一個朋友那裏拿到你的電話號碼。請問你願意什麼時候跟我出去喝一杯嗎？』這樣子會不會太積極了？」

 

勇利低鳴著甩了甩尾巴。就算他真的可以給維克多出一些約會意見，那大概也會是他最不想做的事。

 

「你是在忌妒嗎，甜心？」維克多道，輕輕地推了推他。勇利抖了一下，眼睛睜大。「我必須得說你是我見過最有表達力的狗。幾乎就好像你是個人類一樣。」

 

勇利在沙發上站了起來。維克多開始在懷疑他了嗎？如果維克多發現了的話，或許他可以幫忙把勇利變回來。

 

「那是因為我就是個人沒錯，」他試著說道。幾聲斷斷續續的哀鳴從他的舌頭發出。他試著點頭，但是維克多就只是給他一個充滿興味的笑臉。

 

「你餓了嗎，孩子？是因為這樣嗎？好吧，我去幫你弄午餐。」

 

勇利嗚噎，肩膀垂了下來。他責怪懷抱希望的自己，儘管只有一瞬間也一樣。

 

維克多給了他一些剩飯，但是勇利實在是沮喪的吃不下。他鑽到沙發底下，不管維克多給他多少零嘴，跟他講了多少好話，都沒能讓他出來。

 

維克多放棄之後坐到餐桌前，嘆了口氣，打開他的筆電。

 

就算從他的角度，勇利都可以看到他有多常在看他的手機，每當他沒有看到他想看到的訊息的時候就會變的萎靡。

 

不管那個男人是誰，他一定是個大笨蛋。如果是勇利收到那則訊息的話，他大概會不顧一切地去回覆吧。

 

那晚，勇利睡在沙發上，試著忽略維克多獨自一人低落的走進房間裡，用請求的眼神看著他的時候的那股罪惡感。

 

那不是他該過問的。

 

至少，在不眠之夜裏、在缺少維克多平穩呼吸聲的黑暗中，他是這麼告訴自己的。

 

\---

 

隔天，維克多是驚人的充滿活力。他迎頭給了勇利一個心型嘴，好像先前的孤獨感都不存在一樣。

 

「我想去冰場，」維克多在吃完午餐、帶著害羞至極的勇利遛了一圈之後宣布道。

 

勇利興奮了一下，隨後才意識到自己不是會去滑冰的那一個。他願意傾盡一切去再次感受在冰上的自由，在滑冰的專注之中放縱自己。那一直以來都是他最好的放鬆辦法，但是現在他甚至這都做不到了。

 

他不甘不願的跟著維克多去他練習的冰場，然後在發現裡面只有他們倆的時候鬆了一口氣。他現在一點也不想看到任何俄羅斯隊的成員。

 

儘管他的心情十分苦澀，勇利還是坐在觀眾席上不可自拔的沉浸在維克多的表演裡。

 

維克多就如同以往一般地引人目光，但是現場觀看、僅有一人的觀眾似乎使得影響又更上一層樓。維克多的滑冰讓人感覺整著冰面都屬於他，就好像他生來就是為了滑冰一樣。他的每一吋身體都是如此的優美凝鍊，他使得那些動作看起來輕而易舉。

 

一種情感在勇利的胸腔裡蔓延。一種熟悉的，此時卻更加深刻的感情。他對這個善良調皮的男人的喜愛和他對活傳奇的崇拜融合在一起。

 

他一點也不想要這樣，他負擔不起，但是他絲毫沒有抵抗力。

 

「你真是太棒了，一直都有乖乖地等著我呢，」維克多結束之後說道，就好像勇利是比較低等的，一個小孩，不，一隻寵物。這澆熄了他心中所有的感覺。「回家以後我會給你一些獎勵。」

 

維克多伸出手要摸摸他，然而勇利避走。他不想被像隻狗一樣的對待，他想要跟人類一樣。他想要講話，想告訴維克多他的想法，他的感覺。他想要是平等的。

 

維克多嘆氣，他的手垂到身邊。

 

「我不知道我到底哪裡做錯了。」

 

勇利閉上眼睛，深呼吸了一口氣。他知道維克多一點錯也沒有，他知道維克多不應該承受他的冷漠。勇利或許痛恨自己身為狗的樣子，但是維克多也只是在做他覺得對一隻狗來說最好的事。

 

在他來得及改變心意之前，他用鼻子挨了挨維克多的手掌，輕輕地推，直到維克多摸摸他。他的手指很溫柔，他的臉是愉悅放鬆的。勇利對於他自己有多麼想要看到這個表情感到氣餒。

 

在回家的路上，勇利盡可能地和維克多保持距離，足夠遠，卻又不會遠到讓維克多叫他。他想要測試他的自由，想要擺脫成為所有物的感覺。

 

太陽開始沉到天際線下，陰影逐漸覆蓋整個城市。維克多放任勇利隨意閒晃，儘管那和回家的路分岐。

 

勇利甚麼都沒有發現，直到事情已經太遲了。

 

前一秒維克多還在石頭路的另一端，下一秒他就不見了。勇利瘋狂地尋找，從路的一頭跑到另一頭。他剛剛也沒分神那麼久。是維克多終於受夠他離開了嗎？

 

儘管他一點也不想承認，勇利知道如果他想找到維克多的話他必須得用他身為犬類的五感不可。勇利伸出鼻子往空氣中深吸一口氣。他從無數種氣味中過濾出屬於維克多的那一個，那個不管他在那裡都分辨得出的味道。

 

跟隨著氣味，他來到了一條巷子口。他的眼睛迅速地適應了昏暗的燈光---作為狗的另外一項好處----然後他看到了他。

 

一個帶著滑雪帽的男人把維克多逼到牆角。他的手的刀閃爍著微光，抵在維克多帶著圍巾的脖子上。

 

勇利沒有聽到那個男人在說些什麼。他什麼也沒聽到。他只知道有人要加害維克多。他必須要阻止他。

 

一陣低吼劃過空中，讓那男人的目光轉向勇利。

 

這一瞬間的空隙就足以讓勇利發動攻擊。

 

猛衝向前，勇利一躍到空中，牙齒咬進那隻持刀的手。

 

那人大呼出聲，刀子落到地上，他蹣跚著退後，逃出了巷子。勇利體內某種原始的衝動接掌了他。世界變成紅色的，他追在那個人身後，大聲地吠叫。他沒有聽到維克多在身後呼喚他。

 

等到勇利冷靜下來的時候，他已經追丟了那個賊，而他不知道自己到底在哪。天色已經暗了，街道上刮著風，很冷。他繼續移動著，但是他的腳已經開始在痛。每一棟房子看起來都長得一樣。他看不到也聞不到維克多。

 

然後，就好像他的運氣還不夠糟糕一樣，開始下雪了。

 

過了不久勇利就冷到動不了，風越刮越大，腳下的石子路也不願意放過他的爪子。他悶哼了一聲，昏昏沉沉的走進最近的巷子裡，然後在一塊紙板上捲成一球，瑟瑟發抖。雪落在他的毛上，讓他冷到骨子裡。他想要繼續動下去，繼續戰鬥，但是他已經什麼也不剩了。

 

他生命裡的每一件事情似乎都出了差錯。他不能如自己所想的滑冰，不能自理，不能吃真正的食物或告訴維克多他的想法。而且他還迷路了。如果他再也找不到維克多怎麼辦？他會就這麼死掉嗎？

 

一個身影出現在巷子的盡頭。

 

「勇利！」一個熟悉的聲音大喊道，然後他就被一雙有力的手臂抱了起來。「我以為我失去你了。我跟著你的腳印。我好擔心你。」維克多把頭埋進他的毛裡語無倫次的說道。一道深刻的解脫感溫暖了勇利的一些部分，但是他除了把頭放在維克多的肩膀上以外再也沒有力氣做別的事了。

 

勇利閉上眼睛，允許維克多抱著他走，神智逐漸恍惚。維克多的手堅實的環在他身上，非常安全。維克多的氣味充滿他的鼻子。他不太清醒地想著這個氣味是不是只屬於他。

 

當他們終於回到安全的公寓裡的時候，維克多把他用毛毯包住，放到沙發上。他把暖氣打開後坐到他旁邊，把他抱在手裡。

 

勇利知道他不應該容許的，他應該在越陷越深之前盡早脫身而出，但是維克多真的好好聞，好溫暖，好安全。他把頭埋到維克多的胸膛裡。

 

「你救了我的命，」維克多說道，這聽起來很荒謬。勇利才是被拯救的那個。

 

那晚，當維克多把勇利擺到床上的時候，勇利沒有反抗。他把背貼到維克多的腿上，然後享受了幾日以來最香甜的睡眠。

 

\---

 

隔天早上，勇利先於維克多醒了過來。

 

他不想要打擾他，所以他輕輕地落在地板上，晃進去客廳。

 

他四處尋找可以做的事，但是他找不到可以不用大拇指操作的東西。他不能翻書，不能打開電視。他唯一的選項只有玩馬卡欽的玩具，然而因為前幾晚的事件現在他完全不會靠近那裡。

 

當他已經無聊的要發瘋的時候他聽到房裡傳來一個聲音。勇利的耳朵豎了起來，開始聆聽。一陣模糊的呻吟傳到他的耳朵裡，他立刻站了起來。維克多是受傷了嗎？

 

他小心翼翼的走到房間裡，用鼻子把門推得更開了些。

 

有一瞬間，他沒有意識到他看到的是什麼。

 

維克多躺在床上，頭深深的向後仰，臉頰緋紅。一隻手緊緊地捏著枕頭，另一隻藏在被子裡下套弄著。

 

一陣尷尬如洪水一般席捲了勇利，他向後一退，驚恐地，跌跌撞撞地跑到客廳。

 

勇利沒有想到維克多會在他面前做些比較…私人的事情。一隻普通的狗不可能會知道，更不可能去批判，但是勇利並不是一隻狗。他是個男人。一個對現代花滑的指標性人物做過不只一次春夢的男人。

 

他感到前所未有的侵犯了維克多對他的信任，侵犯了維克多的私人空間。但是他仍無法把那些影像驅逐出腦海：維克多散發著快樂的玫瑰色臉龐，他的脖頸，他雪白的指節。

 

勇利朝著自己厭惡的哼嗤了一聲，然後盡可能地遠離了臥房。

當維克多終於出現的時候，勇利都不敢看向他。他不想在維克多的臉上看到那種事之後的餘韻。他看到的份量已經足以讓他永生難忘。

 

「你在門邊做什麼？你想出門嗎？」

 

勇利沒有理他。

 

「勇利？怎麼了？你沒事吧？」

 

維克多彎下腰來要摸他，而勇利猛地往後一縮，力量大到把自己的頭撞到門上。

 

一聲悶響，維克多跌坐在地板上，發出了聲響劃過勇利的尷尬。勇利沒法控制自己瞄向維克多。

 

維克多盤著腿，兩手手肘撐在膝蓋上，頭埋進掌中。

 

「為什麼你一直這樣？」他說。「馬卡欽從來不會…他不會--」維克多被一聲打嗝打斷。他的手指深陷進自己的頭髮。

 

眼淚緩慢地流下維克多的臉頰，他沒有理會它，就好像他不從來都曾哭過一樣。

 

「我不知道該怎麼辦，」他低聲道。勇利歪著頭，認真地看著他。「我沒有--我不開心，勇利。」

 

勇利急促的抽了一口氣。維克多抬頭，透過窗簾一般的瀏海看著他。

 

「這不是你的錯。是這一切。是馬卡欽還有昨晚那個人還有滑冰還有，」他說著，深吸了一口氣，「我覺得我不想再繼續下去了，它沒有像以前一樣給我帶來滿足。我好…寂寞。」

 

勇利目瞪口呆的看著他。他知道他應該立刻停止，但是他動不了。這是勇利不該聽到的坦白，但是如果他現在走開的話他可能會使維克多更加難過。

 

「我以為我遇到了一個可以替我改變一切的人。」

 

一陣熟悉的忌妒在內心膨脹，但是卻又跟以往不同。他意識到他只想要維克多開心，儘管他很希望他是那個可以為他帶來快樂的人。

 

「他讓我覺得我是活在這世上的，這是好幾年來…哈，或許是有史以來第一次吧。但是他好像沒有同感。大概。」

 

勇利有很強烈的慾望想要找到這男人--不管他是誰--然後狠狠的甩他幾巴掌。有哪個笨蛋可以讓維克多心動至此卻又不行動？

 

勇利恨不得自己可以是給維克多展現life和love的人，但是如果他只能到這種地步的話，他會做他必須得做的事。維克多值得那麼做。

 

勇利吸了一口氣，他挪得近了一些，把頭放在維克多的膝蓋上。當維克多俯下身來的時候他沒有退走，維克多的手指撥弄著勇利的毛，他在他頭頂上印下了一吻。

維克多顫抖著和內心的某種東西做搏鬥，勇利任由維克多抱住他直到結束。

 

餘下的一天，他們倆保持著親密的距離，除了幾次短小的散步之外再沒有離開公寓。勇利可以感覺得出來維克多的心情還沒有從昨晚的強盜事件和今早的事情裡平復。他也難以責怪他。

當他們一起鑽進去床裡的時候，勇利意識到他對維克多又產生了和以往不同的看法。他在乎他。深刻的、不可動搖的在乎他。雖然他們從來沒有好好地說過話，但是他已經開始視維克多為他最好的朋友之一。那樣的朋友他可不多。

 

維克多是善良的，是溫柔的，有時候會有點小孩子氣，但同時也很有耐心。他喜歡閱讀，抱抱，然後比勇利遇過的任何人都還要努力。

 

勇利一直以來都在想他是否把維克多想得太高大了，好奇真正的維克多跟他理想中的那位是否會相形失色。真正的維克多並不是勇利預期的那個樣子，但是他預想中的還要好，還要柔軟。如果事情不是這樣的話，勇利可以預見自己的餘生都會愛維克多愛到不可自拔。

 

當他們終於睡著了的時候，勇利讓維克多抱住他。

 

即使這是他所能得到的全部，這對他來說也已經足夠了。

 

他知道這已經遠遠超過他應得的。

 

\---

 

勇利心滿意足的睡醒過來。他很舒服，四肢大張，還有一個很剛好的重量壓在他的腰上。空氣對他裸露的肌膚來說有點涼，但是貼在背上的軀體帶來的溫暖滲進了他的身體。

 

身體。

一副人體。

他裸露的人類身體。

 

他的眼睛飛速睜開，在他來的及蓋住自己的嘴巴之前發出了一聲驚呼。

 

冰冷的現實彷彿冷水一般潑到他身上，一切都很清楚了。

 

詛咒失效了。

 

一開始，他動也不敢動。維克多會對這種情況做出什麼反應---一個男人未經同意裸身睡在他的臂彎裡。

 

他懷疑「有一道詛咒把我變成狗了」這種理由會被接受。維克多大概會以為他是個跟蹤狂然後報警。

 

勇利害怕極了。

 

他閉住呼吸，輕輕地用兩隻手指把維克多的手腕抬起來，但是正當他想從那下面逃脫的時候，維克多咕噥了一聲，一隻手臂把勇利環住，把他拉的近了一些。

 

勇利的臉頰燒得通紅。他對於蓋在他腰上把他和維克多隔開的那條棉被抱有無限的感激之情。他急促的吸了一口氣，又試了一次，然後勉強逃了出來。

 

他踉蹌地站起身來，然後聽到自己製造出來的聲音畏縮了一下，他瞇著一隻眼別過身去看維克多，在發現他仍然睡著的時候鬆了一口氣。

 

他花了最後的那麼一瞬間去觀察維克多現在這樣有多麼動人：他的頭髮散亂，落在額頭前，他的皮膚在早晨的光線下就像白瓷一樣。勇利希望事情是不一樣的。他希望他在維克多的床上醒過來是因為他是被歡迎的，他希望他可以幫維克多做早餐，拿給他，然後給他一個早安吻。

 

勇利搖頭轉過身去，以最快的速度大步離開…

 

然後直直地撞到牆壁上。

 

勇利用日語咒罵著，他倒在地上，手抓住鼻子，眼睛看到星星。他在地板上來回滾動著，痛楚反覆地在腦袋裡流竄。血從鼻子裡流出來，流到他的嘴唇上，到他的指縫間。

 

「呃，」一個熟悉的聲音說道。

 

殘酷的現實降臨。勇利的眼睛飛速的張開，映入眼裡的是維克多顛倒的臉龐。維克多的身體探出床沿，一頭霧水的俯視著勇利。

 

「勇利？」他驚喘。

 

「維、維克多。」

 

勇利祈禱他現在是在作夢，他不可能裸著身體留著鼻血躺在他偶像家的地板上，但是不管他眨幾次眼，他都沒有醒過來。

 

兩雙眼睛死死的望著對方，在很長，很詭異的一段時間裡，兩人都沒有動。然後兩人又同時以完美的同步率大叫，往後一彈。勇利掙扎著想要站起來，世界彷彿傾斜了，他的腦子一陣暈眩，他跌坐到屁股上。

 

維克多在房間的另一端站著，背貼在牆上，雙手大張。

 

「我可以解釋！」勇利喘著氣道。

 

維克多目瞪口呆的看著他，他身上除了內褲以外什麼也沒穿，胸口劇烈起伏。

 

「我被變成一隻狗了！所以我才會在這裡。我、我不是跟蹤狂，我發誓，」勇利急急忙忙地說，然後又畏縮了一下，因為這聽起來完全就像是一個跟蹤狂會說的那種話。

 

維克多一定會認為他瘋了，然後他會告訴滑冰界的所有人勇利以為自己是隻狗所以潛入了他的房間，然後勇利會被終身禁賽，或者是送到精神病院裡，或者是--。

 

「你沒穿衣服，」維克多說道，好像他到現在才發現。勇利的原本蓄勢待發的恐慌症被止住。維克多瞪大雙眼，視線逐漸往下。一陣潮紅從勇利的胸膛蔓延到臉頰。

 

「我不是…那個詛咒一定--」他嗚咽了一聲。「可、可以請你借我一些衣服嗎？」他小小聲地說道。

 

維克多起初沒有動，然後他一聲不發，僵硬地走到他的衣櫃，拿出了一件棉褲和T-shirt。他把它們丟到勇利的腳邊。

 

勇利盡自己最快的速度把它們套上。他的呼吸變得短促，眼睛刺刺的。他的鼻子很痛，但是至少他沒有再流血了。

 

「對不起，」勇利結結巴巴的說道，蹣跚地站起來。維克多看起來還在震驚之中，但是有一種新的情緒悄悄地浮現。

 

他看起來毫無防備。脆弱無比。

 

「所以，你的意思是，」他說道，「這幾天和我住在一起的那隻狗就是勝生勇利？」

 

當維克多真的把這句話說出來的時候，它聽起來荒謬極了。勇利往後一縮，朝門走了幾步，抵抗著他想要逃出去的強烈渴望。

 

「我知道這聽起來很奇怪，但這是真的，我發誓。我在自由滑之後被詛咒了，然後我遇到了你，我不知道該怎麼辦。我—我有試著想和你說。」勇利的腦袋了閃過一個想法。「我知道了。你可以問我一些只有那隻狗才會知道的事。我會證明給你看的。」

 

維克多皺眉。他看起來好像要拒絕了，但是他接著就開口問道，「克里斯在舞會過後給了我什麼？」

 

勇利急切地回答。

 

「一串電話號碼。」

 

「誰的？」

 

勇利噎了一下。他從來沒有找出維克多暗戀的那個人是誰，但是如果他不說些什麼的話，維克多是不會相信他的。

 

「他是…一個對你的感情沒有抱持相同感覺的人。」

 

維克多的臉色變的蒼白。他扭頭，雙手握拳。

 

「是嗎？我知道了。你已經知道全部的事了。我全部都告訴你了。」

 

勇利覺得自己生病了。他早就料到這會發生，料到維克多會憎恨他聽到他並不想說出去的秘密。他從來都不想對他做這種事。

 

「我不會說出去的。我不想知道那些，但是我沒辦法。我試著不要…我那個時候已經無處可去了。」

 

維克多的臉扭曲了一下，勇利立刻住了口。不管他說什麼好像都只有使情況惡化。

 

「拜託別那樣看著我。」勇利低聲道。他閉上眼睛，眼淚撲簌簌的落了下來，呼吸變得急促。

 

「你在哭，」維克多聽起來真的非常挫敗。「別—你為什麼在哭？」

 

「我不想要你討厭我，」勇利小聲地說道。

 

「我為什麼會討厭你？」

 

勇利眨眼看向他。

 

「如果你說的都是真的的話，」維克多道。「那聽起來你一點錯也沒有。你從來都不想和我待在一起，你只是別無選擇。」

 

勇利欲開口反駁他，但是又放棄了。在這個情況下承認他有多喜歡和維克多待在一起的這段時間並不會有任何幫助。

 

他不能說他其實一點也不想待在其他地方，不能說他已經愛上了他。

 

他兩隻手臂抱住自己，將自己保護起來。

 

「我得打給我的教練。他大概很擔心我。」

 

「你可以用我的電話。」

 

「我還得找到我被詛咒的時候的走廊。我的眼鏡，我的衣服，我的錢包和手機可能都還在那兒，可是我對這座城市完全不熟。」

 

「我會提供你需要的一切幫助。」

 

勇利停了下來。

 

「真的嗎？」

 

「當然。」

 

「為什麼？」他吐了一口氣。維克多聳肩。勇利看著他的臉上覆上一層面具，他的眼睛變得疏遠冷漠。

 

「我越早幫你，你就可以越早走，不是嗎？」

 

勇利覺得自己的胃沉了下去，一陣疼痛竄過他的身體。

 

他覺得自己就在剛剛失去了一位摯友。                                                                                                                                             

 

\---

 

勇利腳步沉重的跟著維克多走上他公寓的階梯。他們花了好幾個小時，但是他們最終得以找到勇利的衣服。幸運的是，沒有人偷走他的錢包，但是他的手機開不起來。他希望它只是沒電了，而不是被雪弄壞了。然後至少戴上他的眼睛讓他覺得很舒服。

 

「我不會待太久的，」勇利在維克多開門的時候說道。他們兩人一整天幾乎都沒有講話。「我就想打給飯店確定他們沒有把我的東西丟掉。」他的話裡帶著一絲難過。他以為切雷斯蒂諾會更擔心他的，但是看起來勇利在焦慮時候一聲不響地消失的次數已經太多了。

 

「用我的手機吧，」維克多不帶感情的說。他把手機拿給他，迴避他的眼神。

 

維克多拖拖拉拉的走到廚房，把狗碗撿起來，然後走向冰箱。

 

當冰箱門打開的時候，他定了一下。他的耳朵緩緩地染上一層粉紅。他匆匆的瞥了勇利一眼，好像做了什麼羞恥的事情被抓到了一樣，然後他把狗碗塞到櫃子裡。

 

為了給他一點空間，勇利轉過身去弄手機。他找出旅館的電話打過去。

 

服務人員和他講說他的行李被放在大廳後的儲藏室裡，他們可以替他保管，但是他們現在沒有空房。

 

勇利呻吟了一聲後掛掉電話。他不想在一場大賽後再耗費那些精力去找旅館，但是現在他可不能再仰賴維克多了，維克多才剛跟他說他希望他離開。

 

他打開了維克多的簡訊app打算給切雷斯蒂諾傳條訊息，然後他倒抽了一口氣。

 

那裏，最上面的一條，是他的名字。

 

為什麼維克多的手機裡會有他的名字？更重要的是，他到底跟他說了些什麼？

 

他已經侵犯維克多的隱私侵犯夠了，所以他幾乎打算無視它，但是其實維克多本來就打算要讓他看到這條訊息的，不是嗎？都傳給他了。

 

他偷偷的瞄了一眼維克多，發現他還在客廳裡。他正在把他試著想讓勇利玩的狗玩具收起來塞到籃子裡，好像他再也不能忍受看到它們一樣。

 

勇利點了一下那則訊息。

 

我是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。昨晚我在舞會上沒能和你交流，但是我從一個朋友那裏拿到你的電話號碼。請問你願意什麼時候跟我出去喝一杯嗎？

 

在這短短的一瞬間，勇利的世界被重建了。

 

他想起維克多為了舞會盛裝打扮的樣子，還有當他想追求的男人缺席時他失望回家的表情。他想到大獎賽決賽，鋼管舞，以及維克多的眼睛在看到裸身的勇利時睜大的模樣。

 

那個吸引了維克多的神祕脫衣舞者從來都不存在。是勇利。從頭到尾都是勇利。

 

他覺得自己像個笨蛋。

 

「維克多，」他說，邊邁向正在把狗窩塞進衣櫃裡的他。「我可以問你一件事嗎？」

 

維克多的背部僵了一下。他把衣櫃門關起來，用鼻子吸了一口氣，然後轉頭面向他。他點頭。

 

「你跟我第一次見面是什麼時候？」

 

維克多皺眉。

 

「大獎賽決賽的時候，」他緩緩說道。「在舞會上。」

 

勇利用力的嚥了一口。

 

「但是我在舞會上沒有跟任何人講話啊。」

 

維克多乾笑了一下。當他意識到勇利是認真的時候，他的眉毛往下聳拉。

 

「你不記得了嗎？」

 

「我喝了很多香檳，」勇利說道，十分羞恥。「我，呃，該不會跳了鋼管吧？」

 

維克多的臉閃過一絲微紅。

 

「你做的可不只那個。你還和我鬥舞了。」

 

勇利希望自己可以鑽到沙發下。

 

「鬥舞？」他尖聲道。

 

「然後你問我可不可以到長谷津當你的教練。」

 

「什麼？」勇利一把抓住自己的頭。「你給了我你的電話號碼，不是嗎？然後我都沒打給你。」

 

「我以為你想要矜持一點。」

 

「所以在我沒有回你的簡訊的時候…」

 

「我覺得你是要讓我不要再打擾你了。」

 

勇利猛的看向維克多。他正看著勇利。他看起來已經束手無策，好像他已經放棄了。

 

「我不知道，」勇利說，往前踏了一步。「直到剛剛為止，我都不知道那個人是我。」

 

維克多眨眼。勇利看著他的臉變換了幾種表情，最後停留在了一種。

 

「但是你聽到我說的話了。我和克里斯談過了，然後昨晚…」維克多的話語散落。

 

「我從來沒有想過那個人會是我。你在講那些的時候，我希望那個人是我，但是我從來沒有想到--」

 

「你剛剛說了什麼？」

 

勇利皺眉，不太確定維克多問的是什麼。

 

「我說…我希望那個人可以是我。」

 

有一瞬間，維克多完全沒反應。他體內的某個東西似乎喀拉的扣了起來。他的身體溢出了一種緊繃，他閉上眼睛，發出了一聲小小的嘆息。他的手掌覆上眼睛。

 

他在哭嗎？還是在生氣？

 

「維克多，」勇利說道，伸出手想要摸他，但是在碰到他之前就停了下來。他不知道自己是否還有這種權利。「我知道你一定覺得很不舒服。你不知道我就是那隻狗，如果你知道的話，你就不會做那些事了。我很希望我可以補償你。我希望…我希望我們可以是朋友。」

 

「朋友。」

 

勇利閉上眼，無法在維克多講話的時候直視他。維克多在不知情的情況下向他做出了這麼多的坦白，告訴他那麼多的秘密。他至少可以為他做到這些。

 

「不只是朋友。」

 

「不只？」

 

「我知道現在一切都毀了，但是和你在一起--」

 

維克多雙手一伸環在勇利的脖子上，把他拉近，給他一個擁抱。勇利發出一聲悶哼，他的雙眼瞪的大大的。

 

一開始，他的雙手無力的垂在身側，身體僵硬。然後他意識到這次他可以回應這個擁抱。他按照自己一直以來都想要的把維克多抱住。

 

他的手緩緩的攀到維克多的背上，手指大張。維克多是如此真實而鮮活的在他的掌下。他更用力的把他往裡按，把他的頭埋到維克多的頸彎裡。

 

維克多的氣味不如他在當狗狗的時候那麼的令人窒息，但是仍然深深的擊中他的內心深處，讓他的肌膚微刺，呼吸震顫。

 

「勇利，」維克多說道，然後臉埋在勇利的頭髮裡笑了一聲。「我感覺這樣叫你有點奇怪。」

 

「我以前也有一隻狗叫維克多，如果這會讓你覺得正常一點的話。」

 

「真的假的？」

 

「然後他也是隻貴賓狗。」

 

「你是在開玩笑吧？」

 

「我某種程度上...從十二歲開始的時候就崇拜你了。」

 

維克多在他的懷抱裡震顫了一下。勇利臉紅，但是講出實話給他帶來了某種解放感，他知道自己不管講什麼都不會有維克多對他講的那些那麼私人。他們是平等的。

 

「這樣的話的確就公平許多了。」

 

維克多的手指沿著脊椎往上滑到他的後頸，捲弄著他後面的頭髮。

 

「所以這表示你願意跟我出去喝一杯？」維克多低聲道，讓他顫慄。

 

「對，沒錯，務必。」

 

「很好，」維克多說道。他向後退去，直到兩人的眼睛對上。「因為我們得討論關於我的教練費的事。」

 

「教練費？」

 

維克多在勇利的臉頰上印下了一吻，退回去，然後對他眨了個眼。

 

「我會讓你在大獎賽決賽獲得優勝的，甜心。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> 如果想要看看以前的翻譯的話，就到http://amandahuang326.lofter.com/來找我吧！  
> 基本上都只翻維勇  
> 有些可能是無差但是其實我看不出什麼差異所以就打維勇TAG了  
> 去Lofter上跟我講話我會比較快回(但是基本上都很慢回我真是個懶惰蟲冏)，我比較少用AO3


End file.
